In my Life
by Yuri09
Summary: Loki need something in his life, What would it be? Love...Family? Can you guess? Come on and read And I hope you would like it Loki x Mayura XXX
1. The Invitation

It's been a while, when Loki tells her the truth about himself, his family and other god & goddess. When Mayura heard this, she could hardly faint. She knew something fishy. When she bumped the guy near the cake shop and she accepted that he was a god and not everytime she blushed, when the trickster god teases her and whenever he was close to her.

One fine afternoon, Mayura goes to the detective agency while holding a invitation and barged in, when Loki was drinking his tea, while Yamino in his side.

"Good afternoon Loki-kun and Yamino-kun" with a cheerful smile

"Good afternoon too, Mayura-san and I have prepared you a tea and some snacks"

"Thank you, Yamino-kun and the tea is delicious"

"It's my specialty and I have to go in the kitchen to prepared some food for Nii-san" As he leaves the room

Two of them were left in the room

"Uhmmm…Loki-kun are you free this weekend?" Said with a small blush

"Yes and why? Is there a case?"

She handed the invitation to him and he wonder what's inside. He opens it and its birthday party invitation and it says that you need to bring a partner for the dance.

"Loki-kun can you come?" avoid looking into his emerald eyes

He smirk and stood up and came closer and she step backward until the wall touch her. He held her chin, while looking each other in vise-versa.

"Sure, on one condition"

"Condition?"

"Yup, you have to give me something in return for coming with you in the party" As he show his evil smile

"well, What is it?"

* * *

Next chapter will be post maybe next week


	2. Knowing if he really loves me

"A Kiss" He lean closer

"Wha-"

Loki stops her and kiss her so deep with passion and she been kiss by somebody, except maybe Kazumi (in episode 3). As he release and saw her face is deep red.

"I'll escort you at 7:00 on the weekend, okay?"

"…Okay…" Still stunned from the kiss

"Loki-san, Can I ask you a question?" Mayura exclaimed

"What is it?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I love you more than anything in this world, why?" said while blushing

"Because you're a playboy and I don't you to play with my feelings or maybe your just playing with me like a doll. I love you so much and I can't stop thinking of you and I don't want to be burden, Sooner or later you will throw me away because you found someone else who is better than me.. " Mayura said, as she started to cry

"Mayura…. Look into my eyes" As he look into her eyes seriously

"I maybe, called a playboy in Asgard and I don't want to hurt their feelings because I hang-out with other girls. When they have problem I go to them to ask what their problem and fix it because I care people who is close to me. When I fallen for someone, I'll do anything to make her happy all the time and show how much I love her so much. If I lose her, I'll regret everything what I have done" Loki said seriously, as he wipe out her tears and hug her whisper "I can't bear to lose you one more time"

Mayura was shocked to hear those words and realize how much he cares for her. He kissed her in the cheek as she grew redder.

"Come have dinner with us, Mayura-chan" He smirk

"O-okay, Loki-san and I have to call papa that I have to go dinner with you" still blushing

"The phone is around the corner"

He watches her go out and call her father. He sit back in his chair and Thinking about starting his relationship with her and gave her Idun's apple and it would be risky to ask early, Mayura would though how the color of the apple become golden.

As she enter the room, sit on his couch and drink the tea and lay her head on the arm of the couch.

She yawns "I'm so sleepy, I think I should take a quick rest" she slowly close her eyes and Loki came to her

"Would you like me to sleep beside you?" he said while playing with her hair and she nod. He go sleep beside her and lay her head beside his chest and she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and slowly close her eyes


	3. The stay

Mayura opened her eyes and realized that she was sleeping beside him and his arm is around her waist. She slowly get the arm around he waist and get up, looked the clock and its 8:00 p.m in the evening.."What?its already night time" ahe look at the window and started to panic, what will her father do to her now. Suddenly something hug her, as she look back it was Loki and kiss her cheek

"Something wrong?"

"What will papa do to me now that I came home late?" said nervously

"Don't worry, I think Yamino-kun phoned him that you'll be sleeping here"

"Thank you so much Loki-san, I own you one"

"Then go sleep with me"

"ummm….Just don't do anything weird when I falling asleep"

"Then what do you expect, when you fall asleep?"

"Nothing! I was thinking that you only hug me when its morning"

"Then you know what's gonna happened, I'm impressed and let's go down now I think Yamino-kun prepared us dinner"

As they go down to the kitchen. Yamino prepared them food in the table and Fenrir die waiting for them, just to eat his dinner. They started to eat their food and it was delicious. As they finish eating, Yamino prepared the guest room for Mayura to stay. She went to the office to get her things and put it in the bed and then she go to the bathroom to take a shower. Loki entered the room and prepared the clothes for Mayura, when she's finish taking a shower and rub herself with a towel and cover body. When she got out in the bathroom suddenly Loki turned red sawing her legs, jaw and flesh

"I-I brought you clothes"

"Thank you Loki-san and give me time to change"

"Okay"

Mayura went back in the bathroom to get dressed, while Loki lay down in the bed, wondering something about his beloved. When she's finish dressed up, she wear cute pajama spaghetti straps on top and shorts below

"Loki-san, I love the clothes you gave to me"

"I know it will suits you very well and you look cute on it"

"Thank you" said while blushing

"Mayura, remember you said you own me"

She turned deep red that she's gonna sleep beside him

"I remember it Loki-san, you don't have to remind me"

She go sit beside him and touch his face, lean closer and look into his eyes

"Loki-san, you're the only thing I wanted in my life"

"Mayura, you're the only girl I always dreamed and I promise that I'll will always love you"

Loki lean closer to kiss her with passion and Mayura put her arms around his neck. They fall in the bed and they separate

"Mayura, I love you" said with loving eyes

"I love you too, Loki-san" Mayura said while yawing and slowly close her eyes

Loki pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and slowly close his eyes


End file.
